dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Viren
*King's Advisor *King of Katolis |Affiliation = Kingdom of Katolis |Former Affiliations = |Species = Human |Nationality = Katolian |Age = Middle Aged Official TDP Twitter |Birthday = April 11 |Gender = Male |Height = 6'2" |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Gray |Relatives = *Unnamed Father † *Unnamed Mother † *Unnamed Ex-Wife *Soren *Claudia |Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Jason Simpson }} Lord Viren is the High Mage of Katolis and was King Harrow’s closest adviser. A master of dark magic, Viren knows that any problem can be solved with a “creative solution,” and his clever spells have saved The Human Kingdoms from disaster. Cunning, ambitious, and bold, Viren has a vision of a great future for humanity and will go to any length to achieve it.thedragonprince.com TDP Official Website He is the father of Soren and Claudia. Appearance Viren is a pale, very tall, thin man with brown hair and grey eyes. He has a neat goatee, dotted with grey. He usually wears an intense expression to all but his children. He dresses in mostly dark grey, black, and red robes. He carries around a long white cane with a purple gem inside the staff head. After years of practicing dark magic, Viren's appearance drastically changed. His skin turns a pale grey, and there are now markings around his eyes, which have now become entirely black. However, he uses dark magic to hide his true appearance. Personality Viren is very ambitious, intelligent man with a one-track mind and a means-to-an-end attitude. He is not above using underhanded tactics, relying on trickery and deception to further his goals, often found twisting words and circumstances, faking emotions, or exploiting other creatures for their magic. Although he is an expert in manipulation, his actions are often easily discovered as transparent, which he usually responds to with anger and desire for revenge. Despite his ruthlessness, he appears to have a soft spot for his children. However, they are not spared entirely, demonstrated when putting pressure on Claudia to choose between dragon prince's egg and Soren's life, as well as tricking his son into harming the princes for his benefit. He truly seems to want what he believes is best for Katolis and humanity as a whole and is willing to achieve that prosperity by any means necessary. However, when faced with criticism or disagreement, he is easily angered. He is extremely arrogant, self-righteous, paranoid, manipulative, cunning and power-hungry, as he is willing to sacrifice anyone who stands in his way of taking control on the war against Xadia, which might've started when he convinced Harrow to kill a Magma Titan under the belief for this action to be the only solution to an age of famine inside the human kingdoms. In his mind, he believes Xadia rightfully belongs to humanity and anyone who doesn't share his point-of-view is nothing less than a traitor. Viren deludes himself by believing that his intentions are for the good of humanity, when in reality all he wants is power and there is nothing he won't do to get it. This shows that Viren is ashamed of his own true ambitions, attempting to convince himself of the nobility of his conquest rather than admit to the horrible truth of his own actions. Skills and Abilities Magic Mastery As the High Mage of Katolis, Viren is an expert in magic, especially dark magic. When employing dark magic, Viren incants his spells by speaking backward. However, the more often he uses these spells, his body begins to change in appearance: *'Fusing Spell - "Ecnesse ruoy esuf." ("Fuse your essence.")': This spell infused the wisps with the essence of a Magma Titan's rock. *'Path Opening Spell - "Gnittes txen rou ot htap eht laever dna em erofeb kram." ("Mark before me and reveal the path to our next setting.")': Using the horn of the Sun Dragon Pyrrah, Viren used this spell to open a path through a lava river. *'Silencing Spell - "Eciov eht laets." ("Steal the voice.")': This spell was cast by Viren with the paw of a Xadian animal. It allows Viren to silence Callum and take away his voice. *'Smoky Assassins - "Snissassa yekoms niaga esir, nellaf fo hsa." ("Ash of fallen, rise again smoky assassins.")': This spell, using the ashes of fallen Moonshadow elf assassins on a blood candle, allows Viren to summon smoky afterimages of the once-alive elven assassins that follow his commands. *'Soul Trapping Spell - "Erasaert ym si luos ruoy." ("Your soul is my treasure.")': This spell was cast by Viren, who used it to seal Runaan within a small gold coin. This spell allows Viren to trap someone within an object and contain them within it. It is chanted in repetition to take effect. *'Suffocating spell - "Htaerb eht laets." ("Steal the breath")': With the paw of a Xadian animal, Viren cast this spell to steal someone's breath and suffocate him. *'Tracking Spell - "Natit amgam eht kees." ("Seek the Magma Titan.")': This spell was cast by Viren to track a Magma Titan using a piece of its rock body. The spell caused the wisps to be charged with energy then launched in the direction of the ingredient's origin. *'Ultimate Weapon of Vengeance - ': Viren used this ancient spell to create the weapon to kill Avizandum and turns him into stone. The spell used the horn of a unicorn, the dying breath of Sarai and the blood of Harrow. Sky Magic Viren is also able to successfully perform sky magic with the aid of a Sky Primal Stone and later with the assistance of Aaravos: *'"Aspiro-frigis"': This spell was cast by Viren with the assistance of a Primal Stone to immobilize Avizandum in a wave of ice. It was also used to immobilize Rayla's parents. When Aaravos channeled his magic into Viren, Viren can perform the spells that Aaravos cast by projecting them through his staff. Combatant Viren can use his staff for close-quarter combat, which was shown when he temporarily held his ground against Rayla's parents, two elite elven warriors of the Dragonguard. Manipulation After the assassination of King Harrow, Viren convinced the people of Katolis that the elves of Xadia are their true enemies, lied to Amaya that Gren would look for Callum and Ezran, and subtly told Soren and Claudia that they must do everything they can to take back the Dragon Prince's egg, including murdering the princes or sacrificing each other. Equipment Staff: Viren is not the first human to possess his mysterious relic staff. It has been passed down through the human kingdoms since the land was divided into two, so long ago that its original owner has been lost to history. Strangely, the staff seems to be elven crafted. Viren uses the strange relic to amplify and strengthen his dark magic spells, but perhaps it holds greater secrets.TDP Official Website He can also use the staff to channel spells that Aaravos casts for him from the other side of the magic mirror. Trivia *Sometimes, Viren goes mudsledding with his children, although he dislikes dirty robes.The Dragon Prince AMA on Reddit *Viren loves Claudia's pancakes and Hot Brown Morning Potion. *The corrupted look Viren gets whenever he uses dark magic is what he really looks like. Using dark magic so many times has corrupted him inside and out, so he has to constantly use dark magic to create the cosmetic illusion that he is still normal."The Dragon Prince Wondercon 2019 Interview with the Creators!" *In Sanskrit, Viren's name means "leader of heroes", which is ironically unfitting as he is one of the main antagonists of the series.thenamemeaning Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Katolis Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists Category:Monarchs